


Irma Gets Her Assfuck

by cisco_donovan



Series: T.R.A.M.P [7]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Dildo, F/F, Face-Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, face dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_donovan/pseuds/cisco_donovan
Summary: After weeks of secretly pushing the sexual boundaries of the other Guardians, Irma finally receives some deep anal payback.
Relationships: Cornelia Hale/Irma Lair, Irma Lair/Hay Lin, Irma Lair/Will Vandom, Taranee Cook/Cornelia Hale/Irma Lair/Hay Lin/Will Vandom
Series: T.R.A.M.P [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Irma Gets Her Assfuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is the seventh and final part of T.R.A.M.P (Tits Rectum Anus Mouth Pussy), a loosely connected series of stories set in the W.I.T.C.H universe, several years after the TV show. You don't need to read the other stories to follow this one (although if you dig this, you'll dig the rest).
> 
> This fan parody contains extreme sexual content, depicted in graphic detail, and quite frankly isn't suitable for viewing by anyone. You have been warned.
> 
> All characters are 18+ and are the property of Disney. I didn't create them and I don't make any money from them or this story.

"What the fuck?" Irma cursed, looking angrily towards the front door. The knocking sounded again.

With a dramatic sigh, she put her rum and coke down on the coffee table, pulled herself off the sofa, and crossed the living room.

She opened the door to see Will, Hay Lin, Taranee and Cornelia standing in the hallway.

"Oh, hey guys," Irma said, opening the door and letting her fellow Guardians through.

The girls greeted Irma warmly as they entered her apartment. Will and Hay Lin crashed onto the three-seater sofa while Taranee curled into the old armchair. Cornelia helped herself to Irma's rum from the table, then leaned against the doorway leading to the bedroom.

"So…" Irma said, eyeing her rum as Cornelia swished it in the glass. "Drinks?"

"Listen, Irma," Will began, sitting straight. "It's time."

"Er, time for what?"

"We're here to fuck your ass!" Hay Lin blurted out, then covered her mouth with her hand. Taranee laughed.

"Pardon?" Irma said, feeling a wave of warmth pass through her.

"It's Hay Lin's idea really," Will said, standing and stepping towards Irma, taking her by the hands.

"We've all been a bit... blessed by you lately," she said.

"Lately?!" Irma said in mock outrage. "You're always blessed by me!"

"Yeah," Hay Lin said. "But I still feel bad about that night in the restaurant…"

"What are you talking about? That was a great night!"

"Yeah but you didn't finish. I mean I was so horny after, you know," Hay Lin's eyes flicked to Cornelia, then away again. "Well, it's not like I lasted long."

"And Matt and I both owe you," Will said. "You've really changed things for us."

"Well," Taranee said. "I'm just here because I love your asshole."

Irma laughed.

"And what about you, Cornie?" she asked.

Cornelia sighed.

"Well, as it happens, Caleb and I are having the best sex of our lives."

Cornelia pursed her lips. "You know, he really took me to town the other day. Like, literally another level. I have no idea where he gets his ideas from, but wow."

Cornelia blushed. Irma grinned. 

"And this doesn't seem a bit too… lezzie for you?"

"Yeah, well," Cornelia said. "I'm just here for moral support."

She downed the rum.

"Right," Irma said.

"Right," Will said, gently cupping Irma's face and leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met tentatively. Will pushed her tongue out into Irma's mouth - Irma sighed in response, melting into Will's body.

Cornelia groaned as Hay Lin and Taranee clapped. Will broke off the kiss and turned back to them smiling.

"Down to business," she said.

Will tugged the Heart of Khandrakar from under her hoodie.

"Holy shit," Irma said. "You're not fucking around?"

Will smiled. 

"Oh yeah, we're fucking around."

She raised the Heart and, with a flash of light, the girls transformed into their Guardian forms: water for Irma, fire for Taranee, wind for Hay Lin, earth for Cornelia and quintessence for Will. They curled up, their clothes shedding away as they took on a purely elemental form for a moment. Then they stretched out, their bodies growing taughter, leaner, more sensual. Guardian outfits in teal and purple enveloped their bodies, curving around the midriff to reveal and accentuate flat, delicate tummies. Small pairs of fairy wings sprouted from their backs.

Will hovered and took Irma by the hands. They spun around in circles into the middle of the room.

"We won't be needing this," Wil said, pulling Irma's top up over her head, letting pert breasts bounce as they fell free.

Hay Lin put her hands to Irma's waist, pulling down her skirt and and then her tights. Irma raised her arms and tossed her head back, giggling as she was swiftly undressed.

Cornelia leaned back into the doorway and folded her arms.

Will, Hay Lin and Irma started to kiss each other in turn, tongues licking at each other, giggling. 

Taranee knelt down behind Irma, squeezed her butt and pulled her cheeks apart.

"Woah," she said as a green jewel blinked back at her. "A buttplug? On a random Thursday?"

Irma laughed. 

"Makes a random Thursday a special Thursday," she said, wiggling her butt.

Taranee pressed her face into Irma's ass and started licking around the glass jewel, pulling at it with her teeth. Hay Lin knelt down in front of Irma and started to lick at her pussy, running her tongue along the already wet slit.

Will sucked on Irma's breasts, tongue lashing across the nipples, hands kneading her soft boobs. She pulled Irma's arms up above her head and looked up at Cornelia.

Waving a finger lazily, Cornelia summoned vines to creep down from the ceiling and tie themselves around Irma's wrirsts, pulling her taught.

Irma gasped in pleasure as the girls tongues and hands worked around her body.

Will slid around behind Irma, bringing a leg over Taranee's head. She pressed into Irma's back and cupped her breasts, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Come on Cornie," she said, eyes glinting. "You know you want to suck these babies."

"Yes…" Irma pleased, eyeing Cornelia hungrily.

"Seriously?" Cornie said, arms firmly folded.

Will jigged Irma's boobs, pushing them together, making them swell.

"Just a taste," Will said, nibbling at Irma's ear. "You owe her that."

Cornelia sighed and stepped up to Irma, taking care not to touch Hay Lin on the floor in front of her. She delicately leaned forward and stuck out her tongue, brushing it against Irma's nipple.

"That's it," Will encouraged, pushing Irma into Cornelia's face.

Cornelia grunted as Irma's soft tits pressed into her face. She moved her head and licked around, feeling a wave of warmth. It did feel good.

Cornelia brought her own hands up and cupped Irma's tits, Will sliding her hands down to make way. Cornelia squeezed the boobs together and licked greedily at the nipples, alternating between them, bobbing her head and lapping.

Irma sighed happily and bit her lip. Cornelia pressed her face between her tits, rubbing them against her cheeks, then pulled away breathing heavily.

"It's not so bad, huh?" Will said, with a smile, hugging Irma and tenderly kissing her neck.

Cornelia recovered herself and stepped back.

"Whatever," she said, and leaned back into the wall.

Will rolled her eyes and stepped around to Irma's, taking a breast deeply in her mouth and sucking hungrily. 

Hay Lin looked up at Will's body as Will leaned over her, hard stomach visible though her dress.

"Damn, Will, your abs are so pretty."

Will stopped suckling at Irma's breast and smiled down at Hay Lin. Hay Lin squatted up and met her mouth in a kiss, trusting her tongue deep inside Will's mouth. Will wrapped an arm around Hay Lin and pulled her to her feet, then was pushed back against the wall.

Taranee pulled her face out of Irma's ass, squeezing her butt cheeks and gulping down breath. She slipped under Irma's legs and closed her mouth around her pussy, sucking and licking with her tongue. Irma squealed with delight and rocked against her bonds, arching her back and pushing her tits out.

Taranee looked back at Cornelia. 

"You're sure you don't want some?" she panted. "It's so good!"

"Urgh," Cornelia snorted, slinking off towards the kitchen. "I need another drink."

"Your loss," Taranee mumbled around Irma's pussy.

With a flash of light, Taranee burned the vines at the ceiling, keeping Irma's wrists bound but letting her move. She pushed her face-down on to the sofa.

* * *

The wall was hard against Will's back as Hay Lin pinned her against it, arms pushed up over her head. Will stretched herself out, feeling her muscles extend, feeling the pressure of Hay Lin's hands, her breath warm against her neck.

"Hey, Cornie," Hay Lin said, nodding to Will's wrists. "Would you mind?"

"Urgh," Cornelia clucked, but waved her finger, causing vines to wrap around Will's wrists and stretch her back against the wall.

Hay Lin watched devilishly, gazing over Will's body as she was pulled taught.

"More," Hay Lin said to Cornelia. Will's eyes widened as she was pulled onto the tips of her toes.

Hay Lin leaned in and kissed Will deeply, probing her tongue around her wet mouth, feeling Will relax and writhe against her.

Slowly, Hay Lin slid down Will's body, kissing over her lilac top, running her fingers over the curve of her breasts, and down to her stomach. She kneeled down and kissed Will's taught stomach softly, lightly tracing the lines of her abominals.

Will tossed her head back and sighed in pleasure. Hay Lin continued to kiss at Will's tummy, then pressed her tongue into her belly button, probing at the hard knot of muscle. She held Will's waist and darted her head forward and backward, moving her tongue in and out of her belly button.

Saliva pooled in Will's navel, sticking to Hay Lin's tongue as she lashed in and out. She paused for breath, admiring Will's glistening white skin. Delicately, she ran her fingers around the hard lines of her abs, feeling Will squirm occasionally as she tickled.

"So pretty," Hay Lin breathed, then licked her tongue where her fingers had been brushing wetly between the line of her muscles. Her hands tracked upwards and squeezed Will's tender little breasts. 

Hay Lin leaned back, her face and lips wet, and looked up. Will leaned her head forward, pursed her lips, and let a white bubble of spit slowly trickle from her mouth. It dripped down onto her stomach and trickled down between her abs.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Hay Lin said, watching the thin line of bubbles crawl over Will's skin.

Will spat again, this time dropping a thin line of saliva onto her top. It soaked into the sage fabric over her breast.

Hay Lin extended her tongue and lapped up Will's spit from her stomach. She held her mouth open and gazed up at Will.

Will swilled her mouth and pushed a long white strand of spit. Hay Lin giggled and swallowed, salivating herself as the spittle crept slowly towards her. Eventually it broke and dropped onto Hay Lin's tongue, spilling out over Will's stomach.

Hay Lin laughed and licked up Will's body, stopping when she reached the line of her top, then met Will's mouth in a passionate kiss. She held their lips apart, swirling their tongues together, letting saliva build up. She broke off as she felt the saliva about to overflow her mouth, then her and Will spat big strings of spit over Will's body again.

They kissed and spat, sending streams of spit over Will's top, leaving dark patches over her breasts. Saliva ran down her body and over her navel. Hay Lin leaned down and lapped it up, sucking up the spit and spreading it across Will's body.

"Hmm, we don't need this any more," Hay Lin said, tugging at Will's top with her thumbs. She pulled it up over Will's head, letting her little boobs bounce free and breaking the vines that bound her.

Will grabbed Hay Lin's face and pulled her into a deep, sloppy kiss, then pushed her head down to her waist. Hay Lin stuck her tongue out as Will spat a long bubbling strand of spit down onto her tits. It trickled slowly into Hay Lin's waiting mouth. She lapped it up then spat it back out onto Will's breast, watching it roll over and around her hard nipple. Then she ran her tongue over and round Will's nipple and sucked on it.

Will gasped in pleasure.

* * *

Irma lay face down on the sofa, arms stretched in front of her, her ass pushed up into the air. Taranee tugged at the butt plug, watching Irma's anus gripped the metal bulb. Her rim stretched around it, glowing red from the pressure, then the plug popped out.

"Oh fuck," Irma gasped in pleasure, rolling her eyes back.

Taranee grinned and stuck her tongue into Irma's puckered asshole, pushing inside and tickling the knotted flesh. Irma giggled and sighed. Taranee leaned forward and pushed the buttplug into Irma's mouth.

Irma sucked it happily while Taranee's tongue probed around her asshole. Taranee pulled her buttcheeks wide, exposing the hole, and pressed her face deeper.

"Mmm," Taranee hummed as she lapped at Irma's ass, running her tongue up and down the wet slit between her cheeks.

She pushed her tongue out, forcing the tip against Irma's butthole, pulling her asscheeks wide. Irma's anus resisted, but Taranee managed to poke her tongue inside. She giggled as the tip slipped inside Irma, then buried her face deeper.

Pressing hard with her tongue, Taranee forced herself deeper into Irma's ass, feeling her tight rim loosen. Then she drew her head back, spat gently into the wrinkled sphincter, and pressed a finger inside. It slipped easily in, tight around Taranee's skin, squeezing her finger.

"Such a tight little asshole," Taranee cooed, wiggling her finger around. "I love it."

She slipped the index finger of her other hand into Irma's butt too - her anus slipping open, inviting, begging for more penetration. Taranee thrust her fingers deep into Irma's rectum, lauged and spat into the writhing flesh. Bubbles trickled and stuck around her fingers, sliding between Taranee's buttcheeks to mingle with the wetness of her pussy.

Cornelia tutted, watching the pairs of Guardian's drooling over each other. She strode over to the kitchenette and poured herself another rum and coke, the moans of the girls getting louder.

She sat on the edge of the sofa near Irma's head and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder.

Taranee lifted her head and spat onto Irma's brown asshole, watching the bubbles flow down her crack. She licked deeply up along Irma's pussy, sucking up her saliva, then pressed her tongue into Irma's asshole again.

Irma pushed her butt back into Taranee's face, letting her tongue slide deeper.

Taranee drew on her powers and extended her tongue further, probling deeper and deeper into Irma's ass. Irma yelped with pleasure as she felt herself being filled by Taranee's hot wet tongue.

Then Irma started sucking Cornelia's fingers.

* * *

"Fuck me," Will commanded.

Hay Lin smiled. She licked the groove of Will's hips, then slowly started to roll her striped tights down, licking under the fabric to her soft skin as it was exposed.

Will's tights rolled down over the rise off her pelvis, the strip of dark public hair. Hay Lin licked and spat across it as Will moaned. Then she tugged the leggings down to Will's knees.

Will's pussy hung between her legs, dripping wet, purple labia engorged. Hay Lin ran a finger down its wet length, feeling Will shiver. A little spark of electricity followed in its wake.

"Yummy," Hay Lin said, then licked her tongue deep into the folds of Will's pussy.

Will screamed and put her hand on Hay Lin's head, pulling her mouth hard against her snatch. Hay Lin licked and lapped and sucked, her nose rubbing against Will's pelvis, panting and sighing.

Will's hands found Hay Lin's long pigtails and pulled, pressing her face even harder into her groin.

"Fuck!" Will gasped, grinding herself across Hay Lin's open mouth, feeling her tongue probe around. 

Hay Lin pulled her head back, sucking down air. She brought her hands up to Will's pussy, thumbing the clit and slipping two fingers easily inside. Pink electricity sparked between her fingers as she rubbed and pushed deeper into Will's wetness, feeling the flesh give, feeling the buzz of Will's own pleasure in her fingertips.

"Yeah," Hay Lin gasped. "Yeah- humph!" she spluttted as Will pulled her head in again. Hay Lin wiggled her fingers as she licked at Will's clit. Will writhed and moaned and pulled harer.

Hay Lin slipped a third finger inside and jabbed quickly in and out. She rubbed her fingers against Will's vagina wall, feeling them slip and slide.

"Fuck my ass," Will breathed, arcing her back into the wall. Hay Lin obliged, pushing a finger into Will's tight butthole.

Will raised a leg onto Hay Lin's shoulder, then another, lifting herself off the ground and pressing her back into the wall. Hay Lin stood up, flapping her wings for lift, pushing Will up the wall and working her fingers in both holes.

Will raised her arms, brushing her fingers against the ceiling. Hay Lin gripped her thighs for support with one hand and fucked her with the other, finger split between her pussy and her anus. Will trembled and shook.

"Fuck! Fuuuck!" she gasped as orgasm exploded out of her. Hay Lin held her fingers still deep inside Will's pussy and sucked her clit while Will came.

They slid down the wall to the floor, plastered in sweat. Hay Lin brushed a strand of red hair out of Will's eyes, then pushed her sticky fingers into Will's mouth. Will sucked deeply at the digits. Hay Lin pressed against her tongue, listening to Will gag and sigh. Then she pulled her fingers out and pressed them into her own mouth, putting her face to Will's and sucking deeply.

"Wow," Will breathed, cupping Hay Lin's cheek tenderly.

Hay Lin beamed.

"Let's go find Irma's sexy stash," she said.

* * *

Irma sucked hard on Cornelia's fingers.

Cornelia froze on edge of the sofa, gripping the cushion hard. Electricity ran through her veins, her stomach exploding with butterflies from the pleasure of Irma's tongue. She closed her eyes as a wave of desire flowed through her.

She did not want to get drawn into this.

Meanwhile, Taranee plunged two fingers deep into Irma's asshole, wiggling them inside, pushing at the soft walls of her rectum. She pushed deep, forcing her fingers past the second knuckle. Irma squealed around Cornelia's fingers, then spat them out.

"Oh fuck me, that feels good," she wailed, pushing her ass back into Taranee's face, feeling the fingers press even deeper.

Cornelia wiped her wet fingers on the sofa.

Irma grabbed Cornelia's thigh, clad in green and white striped tights, and pulled her legs open. Her long ping skirt fell away to one side.

"Give me your pussy," Irma said, looking up at Cornelia with eyes filled with lust.

"Ew, no," Cornelia said, standing up. "Jeez, I shouldn't have come here."

Hands gripped Cornelia's arms, pinning them to her sides.

"Hey!" she spluttered. Will's face appeared before her, waving a yellow plastic dildo with black strapping at its base.

"Come on Cornie," Will grinned.

"Yeah," said Hay Lin behind her. "It's your turn!"

Cornelia protested, squeezing her eyes closed, as Will forced one end of the dildo into her mouth. Cornelia gagged as a cold plastic ball pressed against her tongue. Will strapped the soft cladding around the back of her head.

"Real pretty," Will said, standing back.

Cornelia opened her eyes to see a six-inch plastic cock protruding from her face.

A face dildo. A fucking face dildo.

"Mm! Hmm mm!" she slurped angrily around the gag.

With Hay Lin still squeezing her shoulders, Will held Cornelia's head. She met Cornelia's eyes, opened her mouth, and slid down the length of the dildo. She coughed as the plastic brushed the back of her mouth and pressed her face closer still, her lips touching the base of the dildo, separated from Cornelia's only by the thin leather strapping.

Cornelia tried to push her head back away from Will, but Hay Lin held her firm. She closed her eyes as she felt the heat of Will's breath.

Will withdrew from the dildo with a grin, stroking Cornelia's cheek and wiping a little drool away where it had trickled under the strapping.

"Now me!" Hay Lin said, spinning Cornelia around.

Cornelia tried to resist as Hay Lin took the dildo deep in her mouth, bringing her nose to rub against Cornelia's. She giggled and rocked her head back and forward along the dildo, slowly and sensually, holding Cornelia's gaze.

Cornelia felt the pressure of Hay Lin's lips as she pressed her face hard against the dildo. Then she slowly pulled back.

"Kneel down," she said, pushing on Cornelia's shoulders. Cornelia fell to her knees, reluctantly.

Gently putting a hand under Cornelia's chin, Hay Lin raised her head up and leaned forward to swallow the dildo. She held Cornelia's head and vigorously fucked her face against the strap-on. Cornelia flushed and held on to the sofa as she was rocked by Hay Lin's thrusts.

"Haaaaa," Hay Lay said, holding her mouth open as she pulled up from the dildo. A strand of spit fell from her mouth, slipping down the dildo.

Cornelia tried to twist away as Hay Lin spat down onto her, but Will held her still.

"Play along Cornie," Will said, then pursed her lips and spat down onto Cornelia's head, the bubbling froth hitting her nose and running down her cheek.

"Mmmm!" Cornelia raged around the gag.

Hay Lin slid down the dildo again, holding her lips open and letting spit dribble onto the strapping and Cornelia's face.

Will knelt behind Cornelia and slipped a hand under her green top, massaging her little breasts. Cornelia struggled but Will squeezed tight on her nipples. Cornelia flinched into Hay Lin, making her cough and gag and spit more.

"Think she's ready to fuck that ass?" Will said, pulling Cornelia's top up and rubbing her breasts. 

Hay Lin slurped free of the dildo.

"Fuck... yeah... " she gasped between breaths. 

"Hmm hmm!" Cornelia squealed.

Hay Lin wiped her lips, stepped away and pulled Taranee away from Irma's ass, dragging her to the armchair.

"Flip around," Will said to Irma, tugging Cornelia's head by the yellow dildo.

Irma swivelled on the sofa. Will pulled her legs back over the arm so that Irma was leaning over it, her ass sticking up.

"Looks like you've been nicely warmed up," Will said, testing Irma's asshole by plunging a thumb in. Irma moaned.

Will stood behind Cornelia and pushed her head to Irma's ass. Cornelia squirmed and resisted, putting her hands on the arm of the sofa and pushing back.

"Come on," Will said. She tickled Cornelia under the armpits, making her flinch, and pushed her closer to Irma's ass.

Pressing her hips against Cornelia's head, Will pushed Irma's butt cheeks apart. Her brownish asshole winked a little as it was streched, her purplish pussy red and glistening.

"Fuck that ass," Will breathed, pushing Cornelia's head forward.

"Yeah, fuck my ass," Irma begged.

As Will's pelvis pressed on the back of her head, Cornelia guided the dildo to Irma's waiting asshole. Will gently guided her in as the yellow tip pressed against Irma's anus, then slipped easily inside.

Irma sighed in relief. Cornelia closed her eyes and pushed her head further forward, feeling Irma's rectum resist the pressure, yet slowly give.

"That's it," Will said, releasing Irma's asscheeks and gathering Cornelia's long hair behind her. Cornelia slowly pushed the dildo in and out of Irma's ass, gripping the arm of the sofa as she worked her neck.

Suddenly Will pulled on Cornelia's hair, yanking her head back, then pushing her head forward. Irma squealed in delight as the dildo slipped all the way into her ass, Cornelia's face pressed against her cheeks.

Cornelia screamed around the gag and pushed back against Will. Her nose rubbed in Irma's asscrack and she struggled desperately to breathe.

Finally, Will pulled back on her hair and tugged Cornelia free of Irma's butthole, her anus quickly closing up. Will angled Cornelia's head up and leaned into suck deeply on the dildo.

"Good girl," she breathed, gazing into Cornelia's eyes and rubbing a hand gently against her cheek. Cornelia stared up with wide eyes. Will spat down onto the dildo.

And something in Cornelia… broke. Just like it broke with Caleb, just like it broke in Meridian.

Cornelia pulled Will's face down onto the dildo, pressing it against the back of her throat and ignoring her gags. Then she pulled out and began to work Irma's ass harder, pushing her head forward, twisting and turning, pulling in and out of Irma's rectum while Will held her head.

When Cornelia Hale wanted to fuck, someone got fucked.

Cornelia adjust her position and put her own hands to Irma's ass, stretching the cheeks open and pushing the dildo even deeper. She opened her own legs as she felt her pussy start to moisten despite herself. She started to moan as she worked her head backwards and forwards into Irma's ass.

Will stepped back and put a hand between her legs, running her fingers up and down her wet slit as she watched Cornelia go to town on Irma's ass. In the armchair at the far side of the room, Taranee and Hay Lin were sucking a double-ended dildo, their lips pressing together. Moans filled the room.

Cornelia pulled out of Irma and brought her hands up to the back of her head, releasing the dildo. She spat it out onto the floor and breathed in deeply.

"Fuck," she said, then pressed her face back into Irma's asscrack, pulling her cheeks open and licking her anus.

"Uuuhhh," Irma moaned, stretching along the sofa, arcing her back and pushing back into Cornelia's face.

Will tugged on Cornelia's hair again and pushed her face deeper into Irma's ass.

Cornelia licked and probed against Irma's tight anus. She brought her head back and stretched Irma's rim open, then pushed the tip of her tongue into it. She sighed happily as her tongue slipped inside, Irma's warm, wet rectum squeezing against her tongue.

Irma writhed and pushed back into Cornelia, panting harder and harder. Cornelia pushed her fingers inside and worked Irma's anus as her cries got louder and louder as Will encouraged her on.

Irma trembled and broke into orgasm, cumming into Cornelia's chin while she kept her face pressed into Irma's ass.

"Oh my God," Will breathed as Cornelia frantically worked Irma's quivering holes.

Cornelia pulled out and leaned over the sofa, pressing her body on top of Irma's. Irma twisted her head around as Cornelia's lips met hers, their tongues intertwining deeply.

Irma rolled over and wrapped her arms around Cornelia. 

"More," she breathed.

* * *

Taranee felt hands grip the side of her head as her tongue was pulled free of Irma's asshole. She was about to shout furiously when Hay Lin's lips met hers, her tongue probing deep into her mouth. Taranee melted into the kiss and let Hay Lin pull her away.

The two girls stood and kissed deeply, tongues entwining. Hay Lin pulled out of the kiss, eyes wide with surprise.

"Holy..." she breathed, then pushed two fingers into Taranee's mouth, pressing her tongue down. Then she pinched her tongue between thumb and forefinger and pulled it out of Taranee's mouth.

Taranee grinned as Hay Lin tugged her tongue out, eyes growing wider.

"It's so long!" Hay Lin cried.

Taranee nodded, her tongue stretched a good ten centimetres out of her mouth.

"'Ar'ian 'ours," she muffled, her tongue pinned.

"You can do this with your guardian powers?"

Taranee beamed.

"Fuck," Hay Lin whispered, then sucked Taranee's tongue aggressively, holding her head still. Taranee giggled and moaned as Hay Lin's lips closed around the wet muscle, sucking up and down it's length."

Hey Lin leaned back and stuck her thumbs inside Taranee's cheeks. She stretched her mouth out as Taranee let her tongue loll out of her lips, drool collecting on the top. Hay Lin played with her mouth, stretching her lips and cheeks, then sucked Taranee's tongue again.

This time Taranee seized Hay Lin's head in her heads and pushed her tongue deep into her wet mouth. Hay Lin squeaked in surprise as Taranee's tongue brushed around the roof her her mouth, then tickled her tonsils at the top her through.

Hay Lin gagged a little. Taranee withdrew as Hay Lin swallowed the spit down.

"Look what I've found," Hay Lin said, suddenly brandishing a huge black double-headed dildo. She held it with a fist in the middle so that it drooped down on either side.

"Nice," said Taranee, then leaned over and took one end of the dildo in her mouth. Giggling, Hay Lin took the other end and took a step back. She held the dildo up between them as they sucked on the ends, pushing it deeper into their mouths, eyes locked.

Taranee started to gag and pulled her head back with a cough. Hay Lin pushed her head further forward, feeling the dildo press into the tight knot of her oesphagus. She coughed, causing a little spit to trickle out the corner of her mouth, but held the dildo.

"Damn girl," Taranee said, then swallowed her own end again. She resisted her gag reflex and closed her eyes as she pushed the dildo deep into her own mouth.

Their eyes met again, separated by the width of two fists. Hay Lin grinned and pushed her tongue out below the dildo, relaxed her throat, and pulled the soft plastic further down her throat. Her eyes closed reflexively as it slipped down her oesophagus, her lips bumping into her hand.

Taranee closed her eyes and worked her lips around the dildo, trying to push it deeper down. Hay Lin stretched out to grab her long black braid, then pulled hard. Taranee gasped as the dildo pushed down into her throat, and her lips too bumped into Hay Lin's fist.

Hay Lin hummed happily and released her hand from the dildo, leaving it held between their throats. They gazed into each other's weeping eyes and pushed, the dildo moving deeper. Hay Lin slid forward and their lips met, burying the dildo completely.

Taranee coughed and spluttered and pulled out Hay Lin followed and took hold of the dildo, covered in thick white strands of spit. They laughed as Taranee gargled spit and spat it onto herself. She pulled her turquoise top off, letting her large breasts bounce free.

Hay Lin leaned in and sucked her dark brown nipples, tasting the hard skin, then slowly spitting over Taranee's chest. Taranee laughed and spat down onto herself, white bubbles mingling with Hay Lin's drool.

Hay Lin pushed Taranee's head back and pushed the dildo into her mouth. Taranee gagged as Hay Lin rammed the thick black plastic against the back of her throat.

"Hrrulgh!" Taranee gasped as Hay Lin pulled the dildo free, then spat down on her tits some more.

Hay Lin leaned back, wiping the spit from her mouth

"Time for an ass fuck," she said, pulling down her striped leggings and collapsing into the armchair, legs open wide.

Taranee beamed and wiggled the huge black dildo.

* * *

"Such a good gaping slut," Cornelia said, holding Irma's asshole open with four fingers. 

Irma lay curled upside-down on the floor, shoulders on the carpet and back to the sofa, legs pressed back against her. Cornelia lay across the sofa, directly above, their eyes meeting as she fingered and licked her asshole. Will lay in the corner of the sofa, slowly working the yellow strap-on into her pussy and rubbing her hard nipples.

"Fuck me," Irma begged. Cornelia grinned and pushed her fingers deep into Irma's rectum, stetching and wiggling and pressing.

"We should get a picture," Cornelia said, pulling her fingers out and stretching Irma's anus wide. "Set it as your wallpaper."

Irma grinned as Cornelia reached for her phone on the coffee table. She opened the camera and leaned back, fitting Irma's asshole and face into the frame.

"Pull your ass wide," Cornelia said, holding the phone with two hands. Irma reached around and pulled her ass cheeks out, widening her gape.

"Smile!"

Irma grinned as Cornelia took the photo, then tapped on the screen.

"Aaand… that's your background!" Cornelia put the phone back on the coffee table.

"Ooh, do me, too!" Hay Lin cried breathlessly.

Will laughed and picked the phone up from the coffee table.

"Spit in my mouth", Irma commanded to Cornelia, sticking her tongue out.

Cornelia leaned forward, pursed her lips, swilled her cheeks, and a slow trickle of spit dropped towards Irma's gaping mouth. She laughed and cupped her mouth as the spit broke off, landing on Irma's body.

"More," Irma said, reaching up and thrusting three fingers in Cornelia's mouth. Cornelia gagged and hummed, salivating as Irma vigorously rubbed her tongue, then pulled her hands free. Cornelia pursed her lips and pushed a thick, sticky strand of spit into Irma's mouth.

Irma laughed and forced her fingers back into Cornelia's mouth. Cornelia pushed fingers from both hands back into into Irma's asshole as Irma fucked her mouth, spit running down her hand, her arm, then pouring down onto her body.

Irma wailed happily as Cornelia tore into her ass.

* * *

Taranee pushed backward and moaned as the dildo slipped deeper in her ass. She knelt on the carpet, head in her hands, as the black plastic violated her rectum. Hay Lin knelt behind her, ass to ass, the other end of the dildo vanishing into her own anus.

The girls gasped and pushed into each other, pleasuring themselves and each other, buttholes straining. Hay Lin thrust backwards again and her butt cheeks pressed against Taranee's. With a deep moan the dildo vanished from view, lost inside both girls.

Hay Lin tore off her little green top and cast it across the room, leaving her completely naked. One hand propped her up against the floor while the other rubbed the tiny rise of her tits, squeezing her long brown nipples. She looked over to see Cornelia taking photos of Irma's gape.

"Do me, too!" she cried. Taranee pushed back into her, their buttcheeks touching, the dildo slipping further inside her. Hay Lin hung her head and grunted, her long black pigtails falling to the floor around her.

A pressure against her back announced Will's arrival. She squatted next to them, holding Irma's phone, and grabbed the dildo with her free hand.

"Time for your close-up, miss Lin", she said, tugging the dildo away from Hay Lin. Taranee squealed and jerked forward as the thick plastic slid deeper into her ass.

Hay Lin grinned and leaned forward, pulling herself free of the dildo. She lowered her head to the carpet, grabbed her ass cheeks, and stretched herself wide.

Will pulled the dildo slowly out of Taranee, admiring the tight ring of her asshole as it resisted. It popped free and Taranee sat on her knees and tore it from Will's hands. She bent it around and put both ends in her mouth, sucking and licking the fake phalluses.

Will lined up the camera against Hay Lin's ass, her stretched asshole red and black against her white skin.

"I think we can do better than that," Will said. "Taranee?"

Taranee pulled the dildo out of her mouth, sucking up spittle as it flowed over her lips.

"Hell yeah," she said, gripping one end of the dildo in her fist, and plunging it in Hay Lin's asshole.

Hay Lin yelped and twisted her neck around to look behind her.

Taranee slowly pumped the end of the dildo in and out of Hay Line's anus, teasing the rim as it closed and opened around the phallus. She put one hand on Hay Lin's ass check and spread her wider, then pulled the dildo free.

Hay Lin's ass gaped widely.

Taranee darted her head forward and plunged her tongue deep into Hay Lin's asshole. She stretched as deep inside as she could, feeling her anus close around her tongue, forcing herself deeper. Hay Lin moaned in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck," Will said, taking pictures. Taranee looked up and into the camera, opening her mouth and smiling and pressing her wet tongue inside Hay Lin's rectum.

The camera clicked, and again. Will put a hand on Taranee's black hair and pushed her head back into Hay Lin's butt.

Taranee pushed at Hay Lin's anus with her tongue, forcing the opening wider, pushing her face between the cheeks, her chin rubbing in Hay Lin's wet pussy. She leaned out, spat into Hay Lin's asshole, and thrust the dildo back inside. She pumped vigorously at the hole then worked her hand in a circle, stretching out the rim. 

Gaps appeared between the dildo and Hay Lin's anus, revealing her rectum as her stretched butthole couldn't close up fast enough. Taranee pulled the dildo to one side and spat down the gap, bubbling spit trickling into Hay Lin's asshole. She pulled the dildo to the other side, pushing saliva back out in a thin bubbly stream, and spitting in again.

Taranee leaned back and pulled the dildo free of Hay Lin's rectum and dropped it to the carpet. With two hands pushed her cheeks out wide, streching her ass further as Hay Lin moaned.

"Nice," Will breathed.

Taranee slipped her fingers inside Hay Lin's ass and pulled hard, widening the gape even further.

"Oh yeah," Taranee said. "Fuck, look at that. Hands here," she said, pulling first one then the other of Hay Lin's hands onto her butt.

"And spread," Taranee said, leaning back on her haunches.

Hay Lin groaned as she pulled her ass wide, her gaping hole huge and dark and wet.

"Say cheese," Will said, holding the camera close, trying to frame Hay Lin's face and ass in the frame.

Hay Lin smiled and pulled her ass wide. The camera clicked.

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm so fucking horny," Cornelia said, pulling her tongue out of Irma's wet butthole. "Will someone please fuck my ass?"

"I'll do it!" Hay Lin shouted.

"Me!" Taranee cried.

The Guardians looked at each other and laughed. Hay Lin summoned the wind to lift Cornelia off the sofa, hovering in the air.

Irma rolled onto her side on the carpet, her ass glowing, her head spinning. Will stepped over her and pulled her face into her pussy. Irma yelped and started licking and sucking frantically as Will held her hair and tugged her into her groin.

Taranee channelled fire to burn off Cornelia's clothes off in a careful lick of flame, leaving the blonde Earth Guardian naked. Cornelia stretched as if lounging on a mattress of air and ran her hands slowly over her body.

Hay Lin flipped her over and dropped her back on the sofa on her hands on knees with a squeak. Taranee leaned over Cornelia's back and stretched her ass wide. Hay Lin sat on the floor and licked up along her pussy and across her asshole.

"Delicious!" Hay Lin breathed. She met Taranee's gaze and they kissed above Cornelia's ass.

"Look," Taranee said, stretching at Cornelia's anus. "She's gaping already!"

Cornelia's puckered asshole was already opening up, ready for action. Hay Lin grinned and pressed a finger inside. Cornelia arched her back and moaned.

Taranee slipped a finger alongside Hay Lin's, slipping easily into Cornelia's asshole. The two girls kissed while their fingers wiggled and worked. Taranee broke the kiss off, holding her tongue out and letting a trail of spit drip into Cornelia's anus, trickling between their fingers and into the hole. Taranee swilled her cheeks and spat again, this time the spit running down between her pussy lips.

Hay Lin licked it up, pushing the tip of her tongue between the pink folds of Cornelia's labia. Cornelia sighed happily.

Hay Lin's tongue ran up to Cornelia's anus. Both girls pulled their fingers out while Hay Lin licked around the rim, pushing the tip of her tongue inside Cornelia's ass. Taranee stretched her own tongue out to join her, their tongue's intermingling as they liked around and inside Cornelia's asshole.

"How far to you think we can stretch her?" Taranee said, pushing two fingers inside and feeling Cornelia's rectum relax around them.

"Let's see," Hay Lin said with a grin, pushing her own finger into Cornelia's ass.

The Guardians poked and pulled and stretched at Cornelia's asshole while she writhed and squirmed beneath them. Hay Lin's thumb and tongue brushed up Cornelia's pussy and clit.

Flowers started to sprout and grow from Cornelia's hair as pleasure flooded her system.

Taranee put two more finger's into Cornelia's asshole, using two hands she pulled hard at Cornelia's taut asshole. With a cry from Cornelia, it stretched and gave and opened wider, drowning Hay Lin's finger.

"Fuck," Hay Lin breathed, running a finger around the open rim while Taranee spat thick bubbly spit down into the hole. Hay Lin replaced her finger with her tongue, probing the hole, licking at Cornelia's rectum. Taranee released her fingers and Cornelia's ass collapsed around Hay Lin's tongue. Hay Lin giggled and worked her tongue furiously.

Hay Lin pushed three fingers into Cornelia's ass and started hammering at the hole, pushing in and out, deeper and deeper. Cornelia's moans grew louder and louder, more flowers bursting open in her hair.

"Yes! Yes!!" Cornelia shouted as she came. Hay Lin lapped at her pussy, drinking up the cum and giggling.

* * *

Will straddled Irma on the floor, licking her clitoris and fingering her asshole while Irma tongued her own pussy.

* * *

Taranee found some green anal beads and pushed them into Cornelia's asshole, one at a time.

* * *

Irma lay back in the armchair, legs open and wide, while Will pressed three fingers, four, into her asshole.

* * *

Cornelia cried out in pleasure as the beads popped out of her ass, one by one, straining her asshole.

* * *

Will pressed her hands into Irma's asshole as she cried out - and suddenly her whole hand vanished from sight. Will laughed as Irma howled.

* * *

Hay Lin licked the red rim of Cornelia's asshole as the last bead strained and stretched her anus, then popped out. Taranee sucked the beads.

* * *

Will pushed deeper inside Irma as her Guardian-enhanced asshole stretched around her wrist. Irma convulsed and squirted into Will's face, screaming.

* * *

Hay Lin looked at Will and Irma and crawled across the floor to them, licking around Will's face, kissing her, tasting Irma's cum.

* * *

Taranee buried three fingers from two hands into Cornelia's asshole and stretched. Cornelia screamed in delight as a rose sprouted from her gape, glittering out of the darkness and waving in the air.

* * *

Will pulled her hand out of Irma's asshole and pressed it into Hay Lin's mouth. Hay Lin sucked deeply on her fingers while Will leaned into Irma and kissed her.

* * *

Irma slid out of the chair and kissed Cornelia deeply, forcing her tongue into the Earth guardian's mouth.

* * *

Hay Lin pushed Will to her knees and chewed out her asshole.

* * *

Irma turned around and put her ass into to Cornelia's face. Cornelia hungrily licked and sucked and fingered Irma's rectum.

* * *

Will twisted around to push her fingers into Taranee's asshole.

* * *

Irma pulled at Hay Lin's hips, dragging her closer, and pressed her tongue into her butt.

* * *

The five Guardian's kneeled in a circle on the floor, connected by tongues in assholes. They moaned and writhed and panted and spat and fingered.

* * *

With a cry, Cornelia rose to her feet and raised her arms. Great thick grew from the floor to wrap around the other four Guardians, wrapping around their tiny waists. They shrieked and laughed as they were lifted into the air.

"Woah!" Irma cried out.

They lined up, leaning over the back of the sofa, their asses held up towards Cornelia.

"Interesting," said Cornelia, crossing her arms. She walked up to Taranee's ass and ran a finger down the slit, then pushed a finger into her asshole. Taranee rolled her eyes. Then Cornelia pushed a finger into Will's asshole.

Will grunted as she felt Cornelia's fingers probing her ass.

"So," Cornelia said, gently stimulating Taranee's and WIll's rectums. "Who wants it?"

"Me!" Hay Lin and Irma shouted. Taranee groaned and Will said:

"Yes!"

Cornelia laughed, pulled her fingers out of the girls, and stepped to Hay Lin's and Irma's asses. She spread out Irma's ass and spat at the little hole, then slapped her cheek.

"Guess I'm gonna need more help," Cornelia said to herself. She stood back a moment, looking at the pink assholes of the four Guardians, listening to their heavy breathing and gentle sighing.

Then, with a flick of her wrist, Cornelia directed more vines to grow and press into each of the girl's asses. For skinny vines pressed agapnst four winking anuses, then pushed inside to a chorus of sighs.

"Cornie!" Hay Lin cried, while Taranee swore and Will grunted. Irma laughed and pushed her ass back into the vine.

Cornelia thickened the vines, expanding the girls' assholes, then pumped them backwards and forward, fucking all four guardians at once. She grew an extra vine and let it crawl into her own asshole, closing her eyes in pleasure as she felt herself getting filled.

She pushed two fingers into Irma's wet pussy, pumping them in and out in a counter-rhythm to the vines. Irma cried out and rocked backwards and forwards.

The Guardians came at the same time - first Hay Lin with an ear-piercing scream, then quickly followed by the moans and cries of the other Guardians.

"Happy now?" Cornelia panted, brushing hair out of her eyes with a wet hand and collapsing to her knees on the carpet. "Has everyone had their ass fucked enough?"

"Yep," Hay Lin gasped.

"Uh uh," Taranee grunted.

"Oh yeah," Will sighed.

"I guess," said Irma, rolling off the sofa.

"So we should thank you?" Irma said, standing over Cornelia and cupping her chin, tilting her face up.

Cornelia looked up at Irma with big blue eyes.

"If you like," she said.

Irma pursed her lips and spat down into Cornelia's face.

"Hey!" Cornelia cried, scrunching up her face. But a daisy flowered from the blob of spittle running down her cheek.

Irma held her face and pushed a long thin strand of saliva down onto Cornelia. Thick and white, it slowly crept closer to Cornelia's cheek and dribbled over her lips.

Will got to her feet and stood behind Cornelia.

"Thanks," she said, then spat down on Cornelia, flecks of spit landing on her hair and forehead.

Taranee leaned over the sofa and spat onto Cornelia's shoulders. Hay Lin stood between Will and Irma, putting her hands around their shoulders.

"Thanks Cornie!" she said, then held her tongue out and drooled down onto Cornelia.

"We should thank you properly," Will said, dragging Cornelia backwards and lying her on the floor.

"What-" Cornelia gasped, but Will held her head and spat straight into her mouth.

The girls kneeled around Cornelia, spitting slowly over her pale naked body, saliva pooling in the nape of her neck, between her breasts, in her navel. They held their heads and let thick saliva drool down, swilling their cheeks and giggling as they drenched Cornelia in their spit.

Small flowers sprouted and bloomed over Cornelia's body where the spit touched her, fading after a few seconds. She held her tongue out to catch the spit from Will an Irma above her head, swallowing it, swilling it, spitting it back over herself. It ran down her shoulders and into her hair, it trickled across the soft curve of her tummy, collected in the small patch of dark hair above her vagina.

Cornelia's hands rubbed at her breast and pussy, working the spit across her body, wetting her clit, rubbing it in slow circles.

Saliva rained down in white bubble strands, sometimes accompanied by a giggle, occasionally fired with force and hacking sound. Soon her whole body was soaked with the gratitude of the four Guardians, and electricity ran from her crotch. She trembled and shook, held her head back and cried as one last orgasm wracked her body, then she lay still.

The other girls laughed, kissed each other, and collapsed down onto the sofa.

"So," Irma said, lying back in the armchair, staring at the ceiling. "Anyone for a rum?"


End file.
